who would have known
by Serenity5501
Summary: Both Lucy and Levy leave Fairy Tail, not caring about what just happen. What are they doing with the Twin Dragonslayers? Why are they with Sabertooth? and Why do they have wolves! Read and find out. Sorry if its bad first time doing a fanfic. StiCy and RoLe Fanfic thanks Becney (i dont own Fairy Tail)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy and Levy were just coming back from a week long mission; neither of their teams would look their way when they swung open the heavy oak doors and marched into the guild. Natsu was busy hanging out with Lisanna, the recently alive take-over mage, and the two sat over on one of the table at the side of the guild, deep in conversation. Gajeel didn't look up as Levy entered, and recently his 'Shrimp' seemed to come over, but Gajeel wouldn't look her in the eye, yet alone call her by his nickname for the solid script mage. The two girls were ignored by all but Master, Mira, Wendy and the three exceeds, this had been going on for more than a year, and showed no signs of stopping.

Levy and Lucy had been thinking during their last mission, a simple translation of some old text. When they pushed open the doors to the guild, after getting of the train, they wished to see everyone's faces lighting up at the sight of them, all of them welcoming them back, asking about their mission. But yet, no one, except for their few friends, raised their head to see who had entered.

"We're back minna!" they both said in unison, as if hoping for some reaction from their family.

"Welcome back!" Wendy said, and she was sitting at the bar, the exceeds sitting on the bar, eating their various delights. Happy smiled at Lucy and Levy, Charle nodded at them and Pantherlily waved, while eating a kiwi.

Lucy and Levy looked at one another, before smiling at their friends and walking over to join them. They started a conversation about their previous mission, and then Levy noticed that Mira was not behind at her usual spot behind the bar, not serving customers, nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Mira?" Levy asked.

"Oh," Wendy exclaimed, "Mira-san went with Master for a meeting at the Council."

Both Levy and Lucy nodded at this, and they continued their conversation for a while, talking about the newly opened holiday resort in Crocus, the magic shop that was opening nearby, and gossiping about people, including how cute Wendy and Romeo would look together, causing the young dragon slayer to blush.

"Sorry Levy-san, Lucy-san," Wendy apologised, "I have to go on a mission, I took it out before you returned, and I have to go now, before we miss the train. I think Mira-san and Master were returning tomorrow, if that helps."

"Bye Wendy!" Lucy and Levy said in unison, and waved as the young girl walked out of the guild with her exceed at her side.

Pantherlily finished his kiwi, and went to his dragon slayer, who was in the corner of the guild, munching on a piece of metal. Levy tried not to follow Pantherlily as he went, she tried to ignore the hurt that she felt, that Gajeel wouldn't welcome her at his table anymore. Happy then went, flying over to Natsu and Lisanna, and joining in on their conversation. The two girls watched as when Happy spoke with Natsu and Lisanna, his face twisted in shock, and then anger. Happy started shouting at his partner and 'mother', what he was saying Lucy and Levy could not hear, so they decided to give the three some privacy, and they turned back to their drinks.

"Levy," the voice of Jet made both girls turn around, and they saw the speed mage standing behind them, with Droy at his side. A smile rose to Levy's face as she saw her team, finally talking to her, but then when Lucy took in her expressions, she turned sour, she could tell what they were about to say.

"What is it Jet?" Levy asked, trying to keep her excitement down, but they were talking to her!

"Levy your off Team Shadow Gear, you never pay attention to us anymore, plus your too weak to be with us!" Droy started with a smile on his face, and Levy blinked in shock, and then remembered she had been expecting this. Lucy took her hand, to comfort her friend, and she glared at Jet and Droy.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu's voice broke the silence that had fallen over the four mages, and Team Natsu approached the group.

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy asked, but she knew what was coming.

"Lucy you're off the team, you're too weak to be with us, so we're replacing you with Lisanna, you were always a replacement for her," Natsu said, and he too was smiling, with Lisanna holding his hand, Erza standing behind him nodding, and Gray standing next to Erza, looking at Lucy with disappointment.

Both teams were expecting the girls to started crying, for them to beg to stay on their team, to prove to them how weak they are. But to their surprise, and the surprise of the whole guild, the two girls started to laugh. They shook with laughter, shaking uncontrollably as they rocked on their seats at the bar. When the two girls saw the confusion on their ex-team mates faces, they tried to calm themselves down.

"You think we care that you're kicking us out?" Lucy laughed.

"That's funny," Levy giggled, "We stopped caring about this stuff half a year ago!"

The girls continued to laugh as their teammates looked back at them in shock.

"Plus we were leaving anyway," Lucy stated.

"Yeah Lu-chan," Levy agreed, "As soon as Master came back, we were going to say goodbye to the people who were there for us."

"Should we go get packed now?" Lucy asked her best friend, forgetting her shocked teammates that were standing in front of her.

"Yeah!" Levy said, "Wendy said that Mira and Master were returning tomorrow."

"Okay, let's go," Lucy commanded, as if nothing had happened.

The two girls walked through their previous teammates, as if they didn't know them. There was no anger in the girls as they walked through the guild doors, leaving a shocked guild in their wake. The guild was frozen, the mages they had called weak, had just spoken up for themselves, and were going to return to quit the guild.

The two girls went to their respected apartments, Levy collected everything she owned, and then walked over to Lucy's apartment, smiling sadly as she looked back at Fairy Hills, the place she had called home for so long. Levy then arrived at Lucy's apartment, and the two girls planned what they would do tomorrow, they would go to Master's office at seven o'clock, knowing no one but Mira and Master would be in the guild at that time. Levy decided to spend the night over at Lucy's apartment, and the two girls chatted the night away, expressing their relief that what they had been previously dreading had finally happened. They get tired, and with murmurings of goodnight, they both feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Here you go chapter 2 you guys hope you like it. Thanks Becney for the help**

Lucy's POV  
I woke up before Levy, pushed the covers of my bed off me before standing up and stretching. I could see Levy's curled up form on the couch, she wasn't awake yet. My eyes flickered over to the clock above my desk, and saw it was around five o'clock.

So I decided I would get ready.

I had a bath, relaxing in the soapy studs for half an hour, then brushed my hair, making it silky soft. I tiptoed around my room in an attempt not to wake my sleeping best friend. I tiptoed over to my kitchen, and started to prepare breakfast for two people, cooking bacon and egg, we deserved a full breakfast. I woke up Levy, and we ate breakfast, eating in silence, because we were both nervous, Fairy had been our family, and now we were leaving them...

When both of us were done, we packed up out stuff, and I summoned Virgo to take all of it into the spirit world, to save us from lugging it around everywhere. We looked at each other.

"Let's do this Lu-chan," Levy whispered, and I smiled at her.

We walked out of my apartment and to the guild, holding hands as we went. We pushed the heavy oak doors of the guild open, ad thankfully there was only Mira cleaning the bar. She raised our head when she saw us, and then looked to the clock, as if noticing how early we were.

"Good morning Mira!" I greeted, and Mira flashed me one of her usual happy smiles.

"Is Master in his office?" Levy asked, and Mira nodded.

"Yes he is," she answered, "Why do you ask?"

"We need to talk to him about something important," I explained.

"We also need you to be there," Levy added, and Mira nodded in acceptance and moved out of the bar.

Levy, Mira and I then walked up the staircase to Master's office, and Mira knocked on the door.

"Come in," Master's voice was heard from the other side of the door, and I glanced at Levy, my nerves getting the better of me, and we held hands as we walked into Master's office.

Master's office was the same as if usually was, he was sitting behind his desk, that was covered in piles and piles of paperwork, most of it as he had previously said, being from Team Natsu. The thought made me sad, but I wasn't the weak little cheerleader that hid behind her spirits anymore.

"What do you need children?" Master asked, and Mira turned to look at us, as if to tell us to say what we needed.

"Master-" I started, but Levy cut me off.

"We would like to leave the guild!" she stated.

Master's POV  
I blinked, did I hear them correctly?! Are my children saying they want to leave? But why?

"Why...?" I murmured, already feeling tears rolling down my checks, and I could see Mira too was in tears, her hand over her mouth in shock.

"The whole guild ignores us, except for some people," Lucy explained.

"Then we were kicked off our teams and called weak, even though I was the leader of my team," Levy stated.

"I was told I was only a replacement for Lisanna," Lucy whispered.

My children had done this? How dare they! These girls are part of the Fairy Tail family, and you treat your family how you would yourself. M y guild believes in nakama, how could this happen?

Mira's POV  
I don't want to believe it; I don't want them to leave, they're like sisters to me. When they were being ignored and sat at the bar, we would talk, and slowly we had become better friends. I had realised what had happened to the two girl, I watched as they were ignored, rejected by those they called their family. I was too shocked to speak. I knew what had been happening, but not the extent of their pain. I didn't know their teams would do something like this, weren't they nakama? I already know I'm crying, there's no point holding back my tears, I'm depressed. But yet there is an anger, a burning rage within me at how they called Levy and Lucy weak, and Lucy, she was never a replacement, she has always been herself in her beautiful unique way.

Levy's POV  
I felt guilt tied my stomach in knots as I saw Mira and Mas- No Makarov crying; if we didn't leave soon I would be joining them in their tears, I felt as if any second now I would burst into tears, but I was trying to be strong, like Lu-chan who was next to me.

"Now you know why we're leaving," I said, "I hope you understand why we have to go."

"I understand," Makarov murmured, and he gestured for Lucy and I to show him our marks, and I turned around so he could see myy guild stamp, located on my left shoulder blade, and Lu-chan put her hand forward, her pink guild mark showing. Makarov then stamped her mark, and then I noticed when he removed the stamp after a soft light glow, it was gone. He did the same for my mark, and I desperately tried not to cry.

"Let's meet again Makarov," I said, my voice wobbling as I spoke and I was pulled into a hug by Mira, and then by Master, as was Lu-chan.

Lucy's POV  
"Mas- I mean, Makarov, can you give this letter to Wendy, and there's one for you and Mira, but please don't open them until Wendy comes back from her mission," I said to my previous master, and the old man nodded.

I turned in my heel and walked out of Master's door, Levy following me. I noticed there was still no one in the guild, thank goodness. Levy and I walked out of the guild for our last time, we pushed the oak door open, and walked out, and then slammed them closed. We stopped for a second, remembering the place we had called out home.

_Until we meet again Fairy Tail_ I thought


	3. Chapter 3

Both Levy and Lucy were getting closer to the train station, clutching their luggage in their hands as they walked to their new futures. Suddenly Levy realised that neither of them had an idea of where they were going, no place to go and stay at. Levy considered all the possibilities of where to go, where it would be best for the two girls to train, even thought how they would train was still undecided. Levy had an idea, thinking of possible places Clover Town, where the Guild Masters regularly have their annual meetings. Levy recalled that Clover Town was rather small, and situated in a mountainous area, surrounded by forests, the perfect place to train.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried, "We could go to train at Clover Town!"

"But Levy, who will train us?" Lucy questioned, and Levy thought for a second, and her eyes flicked to Lucy's keys, and she got an idea.

"One of your spirits!" she answered, "You said Capricorn had told you about meditating to help your magic power to grow! Maybe her knows other things!"

"Your right!" Lucy shouted, and she hugged Levy, who laughed in response. The two girls stopped hugging and held hands as they walked into Magnolia train station, buying their tickets from the man at the desk, before walking to their platform, smiles on their faces as they thought of what they were going to, a new future.

A shiny black train pulled up, and the two girls giggled as they walked onto it, finding an empty cabin and sitting down. The two girls chatted for an hour, knowing it would be a long journey as Clover Town was the last station on the route. Levy was listening intently to Lucy as she spoke of when Loke had barged in on her, declaring his love for her, but then suddenly she felt the impulse to yawn, and covered it with her hand, but then looked at Lucy's concerned face.

"Sorry Lu-chan," Levy apologised, "You were saying?"

"No Levy, it's okay," Lucy answered, "If your tired go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there."

Levy smiled at her best friend, before lying down on the seats in the cabin, resting her head on her rucksack with some of her numerous books in, and shutting her eyes as she fell asleep.

***BACK AT THE GUILD***

Natsu's POV  
I walked into the guild, hand in hand with my new girlfriend, my childhood friend Lisanna. I recalled when I had asked her to be my girlfriend, before I had gone and kicked Lucy off the team, I remember watching as her face lit up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. A goofy smile rose to my face as I continued to walk into the guild, and I noticed that my team were seated at a nearby table.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as I gestured for Lisanna to sit down at the available seat, and then I noticed their odd looks on their faces, "What's u-"

I was cut off by a punch that hit me square in the face, and the force of the punch caused me to fly backwards and collide with a wall. I pushed myself up, and rubbed my eyes, preparing to see Gray standing above me with a victorious smirk on his face, but instead it was no other than the Demon herself, Mira.

"What the hell Mira?!" I exclaimed, "What did you hit me for?"

My frustrated yell seemed to have only angered her further, and the dark aura she seemed to have been radiating grew in size and depth of darkness.

"You're asking me why?" she yelled, "Are you serious?!"

Her words sent a shiver up my spine, I looked around desperately for something to protect myself with before she went and attack me again. The heads of everyone else in the guild swirled around to see the exchange between Mira and I, they had gone stiff as they watched. I could tell from her attacking position she was about to do something, so I shut my eyes in an attempt to protect myself and not wanting to see what was going to happen next. There was a series of thuds around me, and I opened my eyes and was surprised when I saw both my team and Team Shadow Gear lying limp on the floor. I noticed that Lisanna was lying next to Erza, she had even hurt her own sister, I never thought Mira could be that cruel.

"You still wonder why your whole team and Team Shadow Gear are knocked out, huh?!" Mira shouted, "YOU KICKED OUT MY BEST FRIENDS! THEY WERE LIKE SISTERS TO ME! YOU TOLD THEM THEY WERE WEAK! WHEN THEY ARE THE STRONGEST PEOPLE I KNOW! YOU EVEN HAD THE NERVE TO TELL LUCY SHE WAS A REPLACEMENT FOR MY STUPID SISTER! LUCY IS HER OWN PERSON, AND LISANNA COULD NEVER AMOUNT TO HER!"

"Mira," Erza said, having recovered from Mira's attack, and she pushed herself up, surveying the area, noticing both Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear lying limply on the ground, "Calm down. We did what was right. Since we kicked them out they can grow stronger, they won't have to rely on us to do the work for them. If they had stayed in our teams, what would they have learnt? Lucy always hid behind her spirits, and Levy never even went into a fight. They need to train if they want to get stronger, and this is the only way to make them realise it."

"Did you just call them weak?" Mira hissed, and she transformed, no longer in her Satan Soul form, but she was wearing a geometric printed body suit with a large black cape floating out behind her, and horns on the side of her head, with claws growing out of her fingers and a flames licking up her legs. Mira was serious, she was in her Sitri form, her most powerful form. Her voice was dark and demonic, and nobody dared to speak, "Neither of them were weak, don't you dare call them that, if Master hadn't told me not to harm you guys then you wouldn't be able to move for a very long time."

Everyone was silent as Mira changed back into her normal form, and walked over to the bar, and continued to clear the already spotless bar mugs. Nobody dared to move, never before had Mira made an outburst like that, and they were all scared of what had been Fairy Tail's sweetheart.

Then the guild doors swung open, and a small silhouette was seen walking in, and it was Wendy, a smile adorning her face.

"I'm back minna!" she said and her smile faded when she took in the stricken faces around her. Wendy looked around, looking for someone I guessed, and then she walked up to the bar.

"Mira, have you seen Lucy and Levy?" Wendy asked, and Mira stiffened, "It's just, I haven't seen them yet and I thought they would have been here by now."

"Mira what's wrong?" Wendy demanded, as she took in the slumped and injured forms of both Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear, the ones who weren't unconscious were looking down at the ground. I met Wendy's confused gaze, and she blinked, and turned back to Mira, "Where are Lucy and Levy?"

"Wendy," Mira said softly, but Master coughed her, and everyone looked up to see him standing on the balcony.

"Lucy and Levy have left the guild, Wendy," Master told her, "We couldn't stop them."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?!" Wendy exclaimed, and she turned around to looked around the faces of the guild, as if asking anyone to step forward and tell her this was a joke, but yet no one said a word, "You can't be serious?!"

She looked to Master Makarov and saw how he was also in tears, they were running down his wrinkled cheeks as he looked at her with an emotionless expression.

"Wendy..." Master Makarov said, "I'm sorry, we tried to stop them. They left a letter for you."

The Master handed Wendy a letter with her names written on in the swirly handwriting of Lucy. Wendy ripped it open, and she pulled the letter out, he eyes reading the words on the page.

_To the sweetest dragon slayer in all the land,_

I'm sorry we left without telling you but don't worry we don't hate you, you were like a little sister to both me and Levy, we love you. When everyone else was ignoring us, you stood by our side and talked to us, you were a beam of sunlight in a dark place. You were always there to greet us when we came back from mission, not even once did you ignore us and we are grateful for your support. Never think that we won't see each other again because I have a feeling we will see each other soon.

Love, Lucky Lucy and Bookworm Levy, your eternal sisters.

Tears were streaming down the young dragon slayer's face as she process the words she knew were coming, but yet still didn't want to see. A single tear dropped from her eye and fell on the paper, her vision blur and the words which were filled with so much possibility blurred before her eyes.

"Mira," Master murmured, and he gave her a sealed envelope with her name on it, and Mira looked into her MAster's eyes, "They wrote one for you as well."

Mira managed a small smile for her master, and she slowly opened the envelope, her hands shaking as she thougth of what words could be concealed in her hands. She pulled out a small letter, and opened it up, reading the words so carefully written for her.

_To the ever-smiling woman with a heart full of kindness,_

I know by now you probably did something to both our ex-teams, but I bet before you could have done anything that could have left them bed ridden for a long time Makarov told you not to harm them too bad. Even though we are far away from you, where Lu-chan says I shouldn't say, we still love you, and always will. We promise to keep in touch, but we plan to train, because we will become stronger than them! We'll prove them wrong! But thank you Mira-nee, you were always there for us, even when the _rest of the guild were our problem, and your own little sister. Without your support, I don't know where I would be right now, and Lu-chan agrees with me there, she wants me to tell you she loves you loads. You see, she's writing Wendy's letter._

_Love, both your imouto Lucy and Levy_

P.S. You can do whatever you want to our ex-teammates, but we want to fight them when we get back, so just don't kill them Mira-nee!

Mira couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time, knowing that they love her and that they will see each other soon, but also sad that they left. She held the letter close to her heart, as if it were the people themselves, and s small sad smile rose to her face as she thought of her two sisters.

Makarov was the last one to read his letter; he already had tears rolling down his cheeks from hearing the things that were written to the others. He debated about letting Mira teach the teams a lesson about what happens when you mistreat your nakama, but shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts, and he went to open his own letter.

_'Dear Perverted Old Man,_

We're very sorry to surprise by quitting the guild, even though we are not in the same guild you will always be our father. You never treated us different, you treated us like your very own children; I just wished we had more time to spend together... But we made our decision to leave, thank you for everything you ever did for us, letting us into your guild, your family. Thank you.

Love, your daughters Lucy and Levy

Makarov finished his letter, and a goofy sad grin rose to his face, as much as he would miss his children he knew this was best for them, and at least they had each other. He knew they were close, and if anything what they had so wrongly experienced had brought them closer together, and he knew that by their departure they were walking to a new, happier horizon.

Once all three were done reading there letters, Mira started to fill Wendy in on what had happened in the Guild while she was at her mission. The three decided to talk in Master's office, after a few minutes Wendy came out with her head hung low. She was walking to Team Natsu's table; the whole guild followed the little girl's body until she was right in front of them.

Wendy's POV:

I can't believe they did that. I thought they worry about their nakama, that's all what Natsu talked about but I guess I was wrong.

"Natsu is it true what Mira and Master told?" I said not even looking him in the eye.

"What are you talking about Wendy?" Natsu said giving me one of his toothy grins. That's what got me more furious than I was already; he was trying to act all normal like if nothing happen.

"Are you serious, why are you trying to act normal knowing what I'm talking about?" I yelled in his face, "I can't believe the person that care about their nakama the most would call one of them weak and a replacement!"

The whole guild just watched us and where shocked to hear me yell.

"Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear I don't ever want to speak to you ever again." Once I said that I burst into tears and ran straight to Mira who was watching the whole scene.

_Lucy... Levy... Please be safe_, I thought as I welcome Mira's waiting embrace.


	5. Authors Note

**AN:**

Sorry guys I haven't updated I've been busy with school I will try to update at least 2 chapters if I can but I'm still very sorry


	6. Chapter 5

**(AN: sorry I couldn't update earlier, I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks everybody that reviewed and I'm happy all of you are enjoying the story)**

**(I don't own Fairy Tail)**

After a long train ride we finally arrived. I woke Levy so we could get off the train, retrieving our luggage as we went. Once we stepped out my eyes widened as they took in the beauty around me, I just didn't imagine how beautiful it looked not half destroyed.

Clover town was a lively town with shops everywhere, parents walking with their children, shop owners calling out about their latest deals, couples walking hand in hand. But we didn't come for leisure, we came here to train. We would show the guild we weren't just damsels in distresses, that we too had power that they had never imagined.

"Levy, don't you think we should buy some supplies so we can take with us to the forest?" I asked.

"I think we should Lu-chan but how much will we need?" she pondered.

"Well, I don't know how long we'll be. But I was thinking, if we camp out in the woods, we could come back into town every few days to collect any necessary supplies while we're training," I said looking at her as she nodded in agreement.

With smiles on our faces we headed to the market and bought food, some clothes and basic necessities. Once we were done shopping we decided to head towards the forest, our adventure beginning.

LEVY'S POV:

When we were at the edge of the forest, I looked ahead it didn't look dangerous at all it look very peaceful. Trees were everywhere; flowers were growing any place you looked. It seems that nobody has come into the forest; it doesn't have any trace of people traveling in and out of the forest and my brain wondered how this could be possible. I also noticed the lack of common forest animals, there wasn't any bird chirping in the tops of trees, squirrels running along the branches, it was as if something was missing.

"Lu-chan don't you feel something is weird about this forest?" I asked my best friend, and she turned around, taking in the scenery around us.

"Yea Levy I don't know why but it feels like it's telling me to walk straight" she said.

When I looked at the path ahead, I felt my feet move forward on their own accord, and yet my brain seemed to trust these instincts. For some strange reason my eyes seemed to recognise the trees around me, the unique flowers that had sprouted out of every piece of greenery.

"Lu-chan I feel like I been here before for some reason, like I know the way to wherever it's telling us to go" I said

"I know what you mean," Lu-chan agreed, "Let's just keep walking and find somewhere to set up camp it's getting dark"

We found a clearing and Virgo brought us tents from the spirit world, once they were set up we both walked to our own tents and left our stuff inside. When I came outside I saw Lucy starting a fire, and as I opened my mouth to speak Loki stumbled in, a pile of wood in his hands, and Lu-chan ran forward to help him, taking half the stack and putting it next to the fire.

"Levy are you hungry?" Lu-chan asked me, and I was about to answer when my stomach growled, I felt my face go red from embarrassment, "I'll take that as a yes" Lucy responded trying to stifle a chuckle.

She started preparing food for the both of us, creating a make shift frame to hang the pot of stew from, which she had previously made, with assistance from Virgo. I thanked her for the food as she handed me a bowl, and served me a portion of stew, and we waved goodbye to Virgo and Loki before starting eating our dinner. When we were done, having cleaned up the food and washed the dished in a cauldron of water Virgo had left for us, we decide to sit by the fire and talk about our training. We discussed the different possible methods, what we could do and how it would help us. I felt myself yawn as Lu-chan continued to speak, and I started feeling really sleepy, I decide to say goodnight to Lu-chan and go to my tent to sleep.

LUCY'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, feeling stiff from sleeping on the ground, stepped outside my tent and said good morning to Levy. I started preparing breakfast for the both of us, as Virgo had thought ahead and left me some equipment to make breakfast, and I had the supplies from our shopping trip yesterday. Once we were done eating I called Virgo to ask her if she could take our things to the spirit world, which she gladly accepted.

"Princess, I've been asked to deliver a message to you from Loki," Virgo said.

"What is it Virgo?" I asked,

"He said if you were ever of need of anything to call anyone of your spirits, that we would be glad to help" Virgo replied.

"Thank you Virgo and say thank you to Loki too, if that's all Virgo you may go" I told her.

"Hai princess" Virgo chanted bowing before she disappeared in a gold light.

Levy and I decided to keep walking deeper into the forest, everything seem so familiar as we continued in our journey, but neither of us could pinpoint why. After a couple of minutes we came into a clearing I looked around and saw a building. I squinted my eyes and so that the back half of it was destroyed, and there was thick cracks scarring the beautiful brick, and there was only one intact glass window, all the others having been broken, the shards of glass lying on the grass below.

_Why is there a building out here?_ I thought as I turned to look at Levy, and I recognized her thoughtful expression, she had the same feeling of this place as me. We kept walking once we got closer I noticed that there was more than one building it was a whole town. I was amazed at how it looked it was beautiful, we looked everywhere but it seemed like nobody lived here. I noticed how strange it was, how a beautiful old town was left abandoned in the middle of a forest... But my curiosity got the better of me as I continued to explore.

NO ONES POV:

Both girls kept walking through the abandon town. That was until they came upon a big building; it seemed that it was the biggest building in the town. They open the door and what amazed them was not how big the building was, it was how many books where throughout the building. There was an endless amount of shelves that lined the walls, packed full of old books, some of them with their old binding rotting away from what the two girls guessed what due to their lack of use. The top of the books were covered in dust, and as Levy walked forward, rubbing off the dust from the spine of one of the books she gasped in surprise.

_The secrets of Celestial Magic_, it read.


	7. Chapter 6

**(AN: sorry guys if it's a late update I was at practice this whole week, thanks for the review hope you enjoy)**

**LUCY'S POV:**  
My eyes went wide, I couldn't believe it, the words repeated themselves in my mind. I started walking towards the bookshelf that Levy was standing in front of. I reached my hand out to grab the book; once I had it in my arms I was surprised at how light the book was considering it was really big. I went to a near table that was surprisingly standing still. I open the book, the pages were so clean and there was no damage at all.

_'Celestial Magic may seem to be a weak magic that is when you compare it to Dragon Slayers, re-equip users and other type. In fact, contrary to this belief Celestial magic requires immense magical power from the user. There are two types to this magic, one which is more common than the other. The ordinary celestial mage might have a collection of Keys, in which they use to summon their spirits. Only a few, a very talented and powerful few, have been able to learn the Caster type side of Celestial magic, there is only three known users of this throughout history. Every time the Mage summons a spirit, this takes a toll, every time the spirit so much as breaths the energy that allows this is the Mage's. It is often said that Celestial spirits are only as powerful as their master, and by this it is referring to the fact that the attacks used by a Celestial spirit are using the magical power of their master, and so the phrase it literally true. Celestial magic is an ancient old magic, one that literally gets its power from not just the stars but the whole universe.'  
_  
My eyes widened as my brain processed the words, I couldn't believe that Celestial Magic is not just holders' type but also a caster magic too! I started flipping through the book, my eyes scanning the pages as I went, and I noticed several pages with spells written on them. Excitement burned within me, I could try to learn them, I could get powerful, show everyone I'm not just a weak celestial mage.

"Lu-chan, what is the book about?" Levy asked, breaking my train of thought.

"It says that Celestial Magic isn't just holders' type and much more" I said looking at my best friend, seeing her wide eyes from shock, although I continued speaking, "But the thing I don't get is why didn't none of my spirits say there was a book about celestial magic?" I asked

"They probably didn't know either, they might get surprise just like we did when we found it" Levy answered, and she smiled at me.

**LEVY'S POV:**  
It's amazing how we found a book about celestial magic, and then an idea popped into my head, maybe there would be one for me? Maybe somewhere in this library there was a book about Solid Script magic.

"I hope I can find a book about solid script" I voice my thoughts to my best friend.

"Don't worry Levy I bet that we will find one" Lu-chan assured me, right behind me making me jump, she had crept up on me!

"Lu-chan don't do that, you scared me" I pouted looking around again.

"Don't do what Levy?" Lucy retorted, looking at me with a smirk.

"That! Don't just appear out of nowhere" I said playfully punching her arm.

"Okay! Okay just don't hit me." She exclaimed, her laugh up in a smile as her laugh rang out.

We both split up to look around, and I told myself not to get my hopes up, but after about ten minutes Lucy came walking towards me smiling and holding a book. I walk towards, her avoiding the books that were fallen on the floor. Once I reached her she handed me the book, I cleared the dust from the front cover. I felt my eyes go wide as I read the title, _'Solid Script Magic'_. I just kept staring at the book, I couldn't believe it.

"Levy I think there's a book for every kind of magic" Lu-chan explained, breaking my train of thought.

"Why do you say that Lu-chan?" I asked looking around.

"Because when I was looking for your book, I was reading the bindings of the other books and there was a different type of magic on each book." Lu-chan stated, and I looked at her in amazement.

"So all these books are about all the types of magic in the world?" I asked she just nodded, "Lu-chan, what if we train different types of magic from the books in this library? We could get stronger and show those who betrayed us, our former family, our former friends, and all those who think we are weak." I suggested.

"Yes! We should Levy, you are so smart!" Lu-chan cried, and pulled me into a hug.

**NO ONE'S POV:**  
When Lucy stopped hugging Levy, two bright lights appeared in front of them. Both girls closed their eyes because of the brightness, once they open them they went wide. Levy's mouth dropped open, and Lucy let out a gasp. They couldn't believe what appeared before them. Two big wolves were staring at them, they eyes fixed on either girls.


	8. another authors note

**sorry guys I haven't updated I've been busy with soccer practices, my first game is coming up so I've been even more busy and come really tired so please forgive me guys I will try to update soon but if I don't I'm very sorry in advance**


	9. Chapter 7

**(A/N: sorry for updating late, please forgive me, Becney and I been busy so we didn't really had time to update. Please enjoy, thanks for the reviews)**

**LUCY'S POV:**

None of us moved, they stared at us and we stared back at them. I was frozen where I stood, unsure of how to react to their arrival, should I apologize for intruding on what I could guess was their home? Should I ask them what they are doing here? My mind was buzzing with possibilities, but it went blank as one of the wolves stepped forward.

I took this time to examine them. They were both beautiful, one of them was golden, and thick golden fur coated her skin, two different shades. A lighter shade of gold coated her paws, chest and tail, which was wagging behind her body as her eyes met mine, the second wolf was silver, the same as the first wolf but I silver, lighter shade on its chest, paws and tail, but it's eyes were gazing at Levy.

"Hello Lucy Heartfilia, Levy Mcgarden, it's nice to finally meet you" the golden wolf said, and I blinked in surprise as it spoke, but somewhere deep down I didn't feel shocked.

"How do you know our names?" Levy asked the wolf.

"We've been watching the two of you since you came into this forest" the second wolf spoke.

"W-wait why only appear until now?" I asked in confusion.

"We were deciding if you were the right people for us, which we now know to be true," the golden wolf said.

"My name is the Kibō," the golden wolf introduced herself.

"My name is Chishiki," the silver wolf followed the others example and introduced herself.

"Lucy Heartfilia," I introduced myself after sharing a glance with Levy.

"Levy McGarden," Levy finished the introductions.

**LEVY'S POV:**

"Excuse me but what did you mean by waiting to see if we were the _'right people'_?" I asked.

"You see, this forest is protected by a barrier, only those that are chosen by the guardians may enter," Kibo explained.

"Have you felt like you've been here before?" Chishiki asked the girls, who nodded at her words.

"It was like we'd been here before," Lu-chan said, "And it was if there was something telling us to go here..."

"The reason that happen was because when you are chosen by the guardians, they start to use your body so they guide you here without you noticing, it's almost like they've cast a spell on you." Chishiki said.

"We also will train you, Chishiki and I know Angel Magic," Kibō explained, "Our full names are Tenshi no kibō and Tenshi no Chishiki, which mean Angel Hope and Angel Determination. You were chosen because you have the ability to be Angels. In some ways Angel magic is like Dragon Slaying."

"Only in power though Kibō," Chishiki added.

"True," Kibō agreed, before continuing, "We are offering to train you in Angel magic, and the books here from the village can teach you the ways of other magic, I know there are numerous books in both Celestial magic and Solid Script magic."

**NO ONE'S POV: **

Both girls stared at each other, but they already knew what the answer would be as soon as they met each other's eyes.

"Yes please!" Lucy and Levy cried together.

"Great!" Kibō exclaimed and she gave the girls a toothy grin, as did Chishiki.

"Do be warned that Angel magic is not easy to master," Chishiki warned, "It is a lost magic because the Guardians were unable to find anyone who would be able to master it."

"Chishiki," Kibō whined, "They've agreed to it, and the Guardians deemed them suitable."

"Well then, i guess we should start training tomorrow, we have to prove those _'nakama'_ of yours that you arent really weak," Chishiki stated, "There's a house to the west of the village, perfectly intact with running water connected, you can both stay there."

"Thank you," Levy and Lucy chanted in unison their thanks.

"You're welcome!" Kibō beamed at the girls.

"Follow us and we'll take you to the house," Chishiki instructed, and the two girls followed the wolves out of the library and into a house the was right next to it but the difference in this building was it didn't look old and run down, it was small inside but very cozy. Both girls went to their respective rooms to rest from the very long day.

**MYSTERY PERSON POV (different part of clover town):**

"Why did we have to walk here?" I moaned to my partner.

"Well you were the first one to start running when you heard the word train," explained my partner and I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly as I remembered what happen.

"Sorry, but let's go rest at the inn over there I'm so tired" I said and started walking as my partner walked behind me.


	10. Chapter 8

**LUCY'S POV:**

"Lucy it's time to get up" I heard a voice by my ear say, and I reached out an arm.

_'ahh stupid alarm be quiet'_ I thought while tapping the 'snooze button', and rolling over in my bed.

'Lucy can you stop pressing my nose I need it to breathe" I heard once again. I slowly open my eyes, yawning as I did, and let out a shout of surprise as I saw the face in front of me.

"whaa…..Ehhhh!" I screamed there before me was Kibō, and heat rose to my cheeks in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry Kibō, I thought it was my alarm clock..."

"It's okay Lucy, but please don't do that again" Kibō said giving me a way to sweet smile.

"Lucy your way too loud" Levy said rubbing her eyes as she woke up, smiling at me as i sat up in my bed.

"I'm sorry Levy, did I wake you? I asked

"No actually, you didn't Chishiki was the one, I was already coming when you screamed, and why did you anyways?" she asked

"Well you see... When Kibō tried to wake me up I thought it was my alarm so I started pressing her nose thinking it was my alarm clock" I sighed, and my best friend let out a giggle.

"Really Lu-chan I thought you were smarter than that, I can't believe you thought an alarm talked!" Levy exclaimed trying to stifle a laugh. I puffed my cheeks out and felt myself blush from embarrassment. The others only chuckled at my actions.

"Lu-chan we have to into town to get more supplies for the four of us" Levy stated.

"Okay let's go but let me change first!" I answered as I pushed my covers back and hopped out of bed.

**NATSU'S POV:**

My stomach growled, and I let out a groan as my need for food grew. I saw Gajeel walking along next to me, out of his rucksack the mission slip hanging out if his bag and fluttering lightly in the breeze. We were nearly there, at Clover Town where the request was, a simple mission, just to kill a monster close to the forest which had been terrorizing the town.

"We're going into town to go eat I'm hungry thanks to you" Gajeel growled

"Alright lets go besides I'm starving and you're so welcome" I answered to my partner for this mission, and he rolled his eyes at me in response to my words. When we were about to enter I smelled a scent that I thought I wouldn't meet here.

"Sabertooth" I hissed in a low menacing way.

**STING'S POV:**

"Well, well, well look what we got here some Fairies" I said once I noticed Natsu.

"What do you want Sting?" Natsu growled with a glare.

"Oh nothing we thought we smelled something disgusting in the air that's all" I retorted, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Natsu getting mad but didn't do anything.

"What happened to that Blondie partner of yours?" I asked as I noticed instead of the busty blonde at the idiot's side there was Gajeel.

"You mean that weak replacement?" Natsu taunted, grinning sickly as he recalled his previous partner.

"She's gone; her and that weak bookworm, they quit the guild after Team Shadow Gear and Team Natsu kicked them off the teams," Gajeel answered for his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"And here I thought Fairy Tail believed in nakama," I sneered.

"We are!" Natsu shouted.

"They were just too weak to be considered nakama," Gajeel stated, and I shrugged, it wasn't like it was my problem.

"Well, hopefully I won't see you two around," I answered, "You're just too boring for me."

I turned on my heel and walked away, ignoring as Natsu protested to being called 'boring', with Rogue walking behind me, and the exceeds resting on either of his shoulders.

**LUCY'S POV:**

We had arrived in the center of Clover Town, having already bought the supplies we needed, and the things Chishiki and Kibō had asked for since they refused to leave the forest. I was carrying five different bags, each of them stuffed full with different items, and Levy had four. I caught sight of a café to my right, and my mouth watered at the mere thought of food.

"Levy-chan," I attracted the attention of my partner, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

As if to answer my question, Levy's stomach let out a loud growl, and I realized mine had done so too. We stared at each other for a second, before laughing in amusement. We received some questioning stares from the nearby people, but we just kept on laughing as we walked over to the café. Pushing open the wooden door, and hearing the golden bell chime as the door moved, I spotted four familiar faces, but choose to ignore them, just walking to a free table, which happened to be in the middle of both parties. Sting, Rogue and their exceeds to the left, and Natsu and Gajeel to the right. I picked up the menu, my eyes browsing the options but unable to ignore the questioning gaze of Gajeel and Natsu as they stared at us.

"What do you two want now?" I hissed, "Your staring is annoying."

"Tch, like we'll listen to a weakling like you," Natsu retorted, "We thought you guys would be dead by now, and thanks to you Mira beat the crap out of both Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear, while Wendy stopped talking to us."

"Who's the weakling now then?" I spat, "Like we care what they did to you, whatever it was you deserved it."

I could feel the shock from the Sabertooth Dragon Slayer's gazes, and I laughed, with my best friend joining in, causing the mages to give us weird looks. I saw the food on the Light and Shadow Dragon slayer's table, and after sharing a glance with Levy, we snatched their food, they didn't even bother to get us back, merely staring at us as we started to walk out the café, and I dropped some jewels on their table to repay them for stealing their food.

"You won't be saying we're weak anymore when we meet again!" I shouted as I walked out the café and stuffed some of the food into my mouth.

"Come on Lu-chan," Levy said flashing me a small smile, "We have some training to do!"

**STING'S POV:**

"That Blondie is interesting" I said to my partner.

_'Let's meet again, Blondie when you're stronger'_ I thought.

**ROUGE'S POV:**

"Yea those ex-fairies are very interesting" I said.

_'Especially that blue hair girl lets meet again once you're stronger'_ I thought. 


	11. Chapter 9

**(AN: thanks for the reviews! I'm happy that you like the story so far, thanks everybody especially Becney for always helping! Hope you guys enjoy)**

Lucy's POV

"I can't believe we ran into freaking Natsu and Gajeel!" I exclaimed, "What the hell are they doing in Clover Town?!"

"Well, we would have had to run into someone from Fairy Tail sometime Lu-chan," Levy stated, and then anger took over her features, "But on top of that the fact that we had to see the Twin Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth, that was just annoying!"

"I agree with you there, Levy-chan," I agreed, "We should get back to Kibō and Chishiki."

We kept up light conversation as we walked into the forest, away from the prying eyes that had put us down, and the questioning voices that made us doubt. My mind was whirling, not understanding what had fuelled Natsu's hatred, why he had turned against me. For over a year he had turned his back on his nakama, his best friend, or that was what I had thought I was. Everytime I would enter the guild, I would receive no response from the people I had called my family, and slowly everyone had turned against me, with the exception of Master, Mira, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Pantherlily and of course Levy, who was experiencing the same thing. But with Levy, it was worse, this was the guild she had grown up in, and they had thrown her aside like a used piece of trash.

I shook my head, ridding myself of my thoughts, and looked to see that we had arrived at the village, my legs had walked me here of their own accord. We walked into the house that we had started to call our home, and I put the newly bought goods that were in their bags down on the table, and looked around, searching for Kibō and Chishiki.

"Kibō! Chishiki!" I shouted, but received no response.

"I don't see them Lu-chan," Levy stated, "Do you?"

"No," I said as I shook my head, "Maybe they went outside?"

The two of us walked outside, our eyes scanning the area around us in hopes to see our wolf friends, but there was no sight of them. We searched the whole town, every building, cupboard, bush, tree. At one point I suggested to Levy that they might be playing hide and seek with us, and idea that she immediately shot down. I sighed, watching as Levy searched the area, calling out the wolves names. Then another idea popped into my head.

"Levy-chan!" I exclaimed, "They could be-"

"Is this a sensible idea?" she cut me off to ask me, and I nodded, so she waved for me to continue.

"The Library!" I cried, "They could be in the Library! We haven't checked there yet!"

Levy nodded, and grabbed my hand, before the two of us ran past the buildings heading for where we first met the wolves, the Library that held so many books.

Kibō POV

I watched the doors, as if waiting for them to burst open and the two humans to walk through them. We had news to share with them, good news. I felt my eyelids drop, causing Chishiki to nudge me to keep me awake.

"Why are they taking so long?" I whined, and Chishiki shook her head.

"Why did you insist we come to the library?" she retorted, "I think it would be best for us to train them in their magic that they already possess, get them to build up their power using that before they start Angel magic, they would be able to do a lot more if we were to user this way."

"Okay," I agreed, and the sound of the heavy oak doors of the library swinging open sounded in my ear, my head whipped round to see the two humans walking towards us.

"I told you they were here Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed, and Levy giggled at her best friend's words.

"Hello Lucy, Levy!" Chishiki greeted them, and I turned around to face the bookshelf behind me, reading the spines of the numerous old books that coated the shelves.

"We have been waiting for you," I added.

"Why didn't you just wait in the house?" Levy asked.

"We have decided to start your training," Chishiki answered, and the two humans squealed in delight.

"Really?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yay!" Levy squealed.

The two girls grabbed one another and started to jump up and down while chanting in a high pitched squeal 'We're going to be trained!' over and over again. I rolled my eyes at their antics, and saw out of the corner of my eye that Chishiki was giggling. I turned back to the bookshelf, and rammed my body against the wooden piece of furniture, and I watched a book at the top wobble in its place, the single book I needed. I rammed the bookshelf again, and it fell down to the ground next to me. I looked to the spine, and read the words _'Celestial Spirit magic'_ in my head, and a smile grew on my features.

"We came here because this is no ordinary library," Chishiki said, "Every book in these walls contains information about magic, and so this is where we shall help you, they are written in the olden tongue, something that as you are the Choosen Ones, you will be able to read, but no one else will be able to. These books are powerful, and if they fall into the wrong hands there will be danger, that is the reason they are written in the olden tongue, a language that died out centuries ago. If someone were to stumble into this library, they would just see a load of old books, nothing special about them."

"Wow..." both girls murmured in unison.

"Now Lucy come with me," I instructed, "Pick up this book and we'll be going to the farming field."

"What will we be doing?" she asked.

"You use Celestial Magic," I stated, "We will use this book to find out your magic's secrets, and I will help you learn them. I hope to make you the most powerful Celestial Mage alive, and one of the most powerful Celestial Mages ever."

"Wow..." Lucy whispered, and she waved to her best friend as she picked up the book and followed me out of the library door.

Chishiki's POV:

"Come on Levy! We need to go too!" I commanded after watching Lucy and Kibō walk out.

"Where to Chishiki?" Levy asked.

"Pick up that book," I instructed, and the girl picked it up and followed me out, "We're going to the Old Barn."

We walked until we arrived at an old wooden structure, a few holes in odd places where the wood had broken, but otherwise it was still standing, and it casted numerous shadows inside, just what I needed. I pushed open the old door with my mussel and lead Levy in. I pointed with my paw for her to sit down in the centre of the barn, and she did so, placing the book in front of me as she went to sit down.

"Today we will be learning a lost Solid Script spell," I started, "It is called SHADOW. This spell is powerful, it allows you to control any shadow, in any way."

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"You could change a shadow's shape at the smallest," I explained, "Or make a shadow came alive, control it to attack your enemies, this spell does many things."

"Wow..." Levy whispered, and I chuckled.

"But first you must be have sufficient power," I stated, "We need to open your second origin so your magic capacity is bigger. Close your eyes, and focus Levy. Imagine that Lucy is hurt, that she is lying hurt on the ground, severely wounded, and you are alone with only her, and the one who hurt her. Let's say this person is the Natsu who she speaks of, that he hurt her. You hold Lucy's limp body to your chest, but you must protect her, imagine pushing your magic out, like blowing out a bubble around yourselves."

I watched as Levy tried to do as I said, she was building up her magic power. Sweat started to roll down her brow, and her hands were curled into fists, her fingernails digging into her palms, but she did not stop.

"Levy, Natsu is going to kill Lucy if you don't protect her," I said, and Levy breathed out as a bubble formed around her. It glittered silver, sparkling in the little light around us. I picked up her immensely powerful magic source, and another from a further distance which I realised must be Lucy.

'_These girls are going to be very strong'_... I thought as I smiled to myself, _'They are definitely the ones who we have waited for, they are definitely the chosen ones'_..


	12. Chapter 10

**(A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS AND FOR THE SUPPORT. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY) (I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL)**

***Fairy Tail***  
MIRA'S POV:  
Nothing has been the same since Lucy and Levy left I really miss them. Now I worked at the bar, my head deep in thought as I remembered my two nakama, either together they would be chatting about their latest book, how idiotic their dragon slayers partners had been, or any topic they found interest in. I looked to the corner table they occupied so many times, that now was empty and abandoned, with the exception of the graffiti that their so called nakama had drawn as they insulted their previous members.

"Mira-san can I get something to drink?" Wendy asked, she usually sat at the bar, Carla on her lap. Sometime I would talk to the Sky Dragon Slayer, talk about Lucy and Levy, and guess at where they were and what they were doing. We would imagine they were on wild adventures, that they were saving children and helping old ladies cross the street, being the kind people that they were. I bet they are training, being stronger so they could get their revenge on their previous teammates, that was something Wendy and I agreed on.

"Sure what would you like?" I said, flashing the young girl a smile.

"Can I get a strawberry smoothie?" she asked, and I looked at her with sad eyes. Ever since they had left Wendy started to order Lucy's favorite drink, as if to remember her by. Wendy was sad, just how I was, but we were not alone, and we had each other.

"We're back!" Natsu yelled while kicking the doors open.

"Natsu!" Lisanna squealed and she ran forward and engulfed the Fire Dragon Slayer in a passionate kiss. Gajeel scoffed at the kissing pair as he walked into the guild, receiving welcomes back as he did. Gajeel made the mistake of looking in my direction and I glared at his, my eyes homing in on him and focusing to give him the deadliest glare I could manage. He shivered as he received the glare, and I felt a smirk rise to my lips.

"You won't guess who we saw during our mission at Clover town!" Natsu said to the rest of his team after he had finished his embrace with my sister and he sat down at the table Team Natsu always occupied.

"Just say it already flame-brain" Gray sneered, I was just trying to tune them out until I heard the next statement that made my blood boil.

"It was those weaklings that we kicked out" Natsu sneered, his disgust obvious on his features.

I felt my rage pump around my body. My fists were clenched and I felt the familiar spark as my magic was about to kick in, and I was about to transform into my Satan Soul, ready to give that good-for-nothing Dragon Slayer a piece of my mind. I was stopped by a small hand being placed on my shoulder, and I saw that it belonged to Wendy. I looked to her in confusion, seeing how in her eyes there was the same anger and hatred that there was in mine.

"Remember what Lucy-san and Levy-san said," Wendy reminded me, although her eyes never left Team Natsu, "They want to beat them."

"Aren't they dead yet?" Gray asked Natsu, who replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's what I thought too, and also we saw the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth," Natsu growled, and the group started to talk on how bad Sabertooth were, so I tuned out of their conversation, only happy that Lucy and Levy were safe.

*** Time Skip ***

LEVY'S POV:  
I panted for breath, even after a month of training I was still not used to such hard training, Chishiki really did like to push me. My mind wondered to Lu-chan, and I wondered how she was doing with her training, as for the month we hadn't retruned to the village, surviving in the woods, and we were on opposite sides of the forest.

I had grown stronger, that I was sure of. Now I could summon items with my magic, simply writing the word 'BRING' while thinking of the object and it would appear. But my favorite on would have to be 'SHADOW', a spell that when I wrote the word allows me to control the darkness around me, to create dark creatures who do my ever command, or make the dark shapes physical and use them to block or throw them at my opponent.

"Come on Levy!" Chishiki instructed, ""We still have to increase your magic power so I can teach you Angel Magic."

"Hai Chi-chan!" I shouted as I pushed myself off the floor and sprinted over to my teacher.

Over the month that I've been training with Chi-chan we have gotten closer, even though she really didn't like me calling her Chi-chan, but after a while she got used to it. I got in the same position I did when I first started training, since I did this every single day my magic has gotten higher. I'm so happy that I'm showing improvements from when I started until now. But when both Lu-chan and I are stronger we will show all of them that thought us as weaklings how powerful we really are.

CHISHIKI'S POV:  
I can't believe she learn all of the Solid Scripts spells in a month. It usually takes a mage to learn to use the spells a year or more but the mage magic would deplete really fast after using it. I'm very proud of Levy, now I know why she was one of the chosen ones. I'm very glad she is my partner.

LUCY'S POV:  
I just finished my hand to hand combat against Loki, but now I'm taking my break it's really tiring I can't believe I'm lasting this long against him well I did get my stamina up and also my magic has gone up too. I'm very proud of myself and my spirits too, even Aquarius congratulated me, I was very surprised that I hugged her, and she didn't yell or push me away she just hugged me like when I was a little girl.

"Lucy break is over, time to build your magic up more!" Kibō shouted.

"Hai Ki-chan" I answered as I stood up.

"I said stop calling me that!" she barked at me, but I only rolled my eyes in return.

"Hai, hai Ki-chan," I said smirking to myself knowing she was just going to give up, and just like I guessed she stayed silent.


End file.
